Uncle Dave's Cabin
by rockhotch31
Summary: David Rossi invites the Hotchner's and the Taylor's to his cabin for the Fourth of July weekend. This story has my established OC Matt Taylor and his also established family. It's just some good old fashion fun and relaxation for the two BAU agents that Dave mentored, their significant others, the kids and Uncle Dave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes this is a Matt Taylor story; and no, it's not a case fic. Sowry.**

 **Don't get me wrong; I love writing them and all the research my little detail oriented mind craves to dive into. But I'll be very honest. Those are work instead of relaxation for me; writing is usually me unwinding; except for case fics. I want to get all those details right so you sharp CM fans don't call me out on facts or a wrong profile.**

 **So I need a happy, laid back Matt story to relax with. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, this is a fully written story. You'll get a chapter a day.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 1

The number one team of the BAU nearly tore off the hinges of the glass doors of the bullpen the third Friday in June. Emily had left that morning to go to Paris to reconnect with a few friends she had met will hiding from Ian Doyle. In the afternoon, Hotch was the first one out the door, followed closely by Rossi. They were all, finally, thankfully on their annual leave. JJ, being eight and half months pregnant, walked a bit slower towards the doors. Matt caught up to her leaving his office and opened the door for her. "Thanks Matt," she smiled.

"How are you feeling," Matt sincerely asked.

"You understand how it is the late weeks of the final trimester; I'm ready to get this kid out."

Matt smiled. "Abbey was ready for that in her second trimester with the twins. They had kick boxing matches at two in morning; every morning," he said, looking at her.

"Thanks for that Matt," JJ smiled as she pushed the elevator button, softly rubbing his upper arm. "I'll be more patient now."

Matt laughed. "What are you, Will and Henry doing for the next two weeks?"

JJ brightly smiled as the elevator doors opened. "We're going to spend it with my mom at the farm. She cooks and spoils Henry; I get to sleep and put my feet up. Will gets to be a country boy hiking in the woods scouting out a new deer hunting stand."

"That sounds just like what the doctor ordered," Matt smiled. "For all four of you."

JJ smiled. "What about you?"

Matt smiled more. "I'm at the beck and call of my lady with honey do projects up the wazoo. Plus Mac and Stella are arriving tomorrow on the train to spend a week. And all three of the kids are playing city rec league baseball and softball. My butt will be planted in a lawn chair on the sidelines Tuesdays and Thursdays cheering them on."

"Sounds great," JJ smiled. The elevator pinged and the doors opened to the garage level. Matt waved JJ off first. "Such a gentleman," she smiled.

"I don't want my ma or grandma coming back in my sleep to kick my ass," he smiled.

JJ pulled him into a hug. "Enjoy your time off," she smiled.

"You too," Matt smiled, looking at her. "And your maternity leave," he beamed more. It was JJ's last official day in the BAU for the rest of the summer.

"See ya Matt," JJ said.

"Take care JJ," he smiled, heading towards his truck.

-00CM00-

The BAU team enjoyed their AL. Derek was spending his days off with Savannah. Reid was spending his in Vegas, reconnecting with his much improved mother with her meds and his dad that Diana had reached out to. Penelope and Kevin were off on adventures that only tech geniuses could love.

The Monday before the Fourth of July, Matt was puttering around the garage with Wilma lying in the shade on the cement. The three kids were in the front yard, playing baseball. Cam was pitching to Casee, who was batting. Colin was the catcher. Casee connected on Cam's pitch and sent the ball flying into the weeds of the unsold lot next to their home. "Nice hit Case," Matt shouted, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

His cell buzzed in his cargo shorts pocket as he got the Weber wheeled out to get it started to cook pork chops for dinner. He pulled out his cell and looked at the caller ID. _What the hell_ he questioned. _A conference call from Dave with Hotch?_ He answered it. "Dave what's up?"

"Hang on Matt," Dave said. "I'm waiting for Aaron to answer."

"Dave, what's up," Aaron asked as well. Hotch and Matt knew Dave was spending time at his cabin, working on his latest book.

"Nothing really Aaron," Dave said. "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to spend the holiday weekend here at the cabin with me. The fireworks display around the lake is pretty amazing. And I have some in my arsenal as well."

"Dave, I thought you were writing," Aaron said. "You don't want four kids around while you're doing that."

"Well, I've sorta hit a wall with the writing and I would enjoy the company; and the noise," he said. "My writer's block is making the quiet drive me crazy."

"Dave," Matt said. "You do realize you're talking about four kids that aren't so little anymore. And a second dog in the mix."

"The kids' being older makes it easier," Dave responded. "The couple that takes care of my cabin will swap me their pontoon boat for my tri-hull for the weekend. We can take the kids fishing. And they'll love the fireworks that you'll set off along with the rest." Matt and Hotch laughed at that. "And Mudg and Wilma have always got along."

"Dave," Hotch said. "Correct me if I'm wrong; but the last time I checked, your cabin only had three bedrooms."

"And two baths," Dave added. "I'll share my master bathroom one as well. And the kids can sleep on the screened in lakefront porch. I've got two king-size air mattresses and four sleeping bags my duck hunting buddies use. It'll be a campout for the kids minus the tent and bugs; they'll love it. Plus word has it the fish are biting and I have a pool here as well," he said. "Although it's not as big as the one at home. But it beats swimming in the lake with the fish and the weeds."

Matt laughed. "Thank you for the shout out to my wife and daughter," he said, pausing. "I don't know about Aaron Dave," Matt said. "But I'd have to run this by Abbey."

"The same for me with Beth," Aaron said.

"You two are pussy whipped," Dave retorted.

"If you talked to any of your three ex-wives a little more, you still might be married," Matt shot back.

"Touché Matt," Dave said. "Think it over and give me a call back." He ended the call.

Aaron called Matt twenty seconds later. "What do you think?"

"Honestly Aaron," Matt said. "I buy into the writer's block thing; but I think he's a little lonely as well with Joy and her family being on the left coast."

"He can afford the plane ticket to go there anytime Matt."

"I know Aaron," Matt said. "But Rob's family is out there; they're like you and me juggling in-laws. Remember those fond days," Matt sarcastically asked. Abbey's family never had any buy in to her marriage to Matt, beyond their big high society, all for show wedding with Matt being an MOH and in his Dress A Marine uniform. Each of the kids received a one thousand dollar annuity deposit into the accounts Abbey's mother had privately set up on their birthdays and Christmas. Beyond that, there was no contact with her family. Matt, while deeply hurting for his wife, was more than fine with that.

Aaron laughed. "I have more fond memories than you. You talk to Abbey, I'll talk to Beth."

"Aaron," Matt said. "Dave is right though; the kids would love it. But if we agree to this, we both put our foot down and don't back away from the argument with him. We bring all the groceries for the weekend; I can drive the truck up there with the coolers and other stuff in the back."

"Agreed," Hotch said.

"Call me later tonight after the kids are in bed," Matt said.

"Talk to you then," Aaron said, ending the call.

"Nice hit Col," Matt smiled, getting the charcoal ready.

-00CM00-

Just before ten, Dave looked at the text that buzzed on his cell phone while he and Mudg were sitting out on the cabin patio. Mudg was snoozing and Dave was enjoying his nightly scotch and cigar. _We're all joining you this weekend_ he read from Abbey. _But we work out the menu right now_. He noticed Beth joining the text conversation. _We are bringing the groceries for that menu or the deal is off_.

 _I can live with that_ Dave texted back with a smile icon.

###

 **A/N: Gee, I'm just a smuck for loveable, happy family stories.**

 **Sue me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After all the cellphone calls and texts, the two families had agreed to join Dave late Thursday afternoon. _We can cook out while the kids swim after the ride. Get them wore out. Take them fishing Friday morning_ Dave had texted on Tuesday.

Matt replied to that text to Aaron alone. _Does he have a clue what that really involves? Starting with kids up early?_

 _LOL; probably not_ Aaron had texted back.

Thursday, just after lunch, Matt parked his truck into Hotch's driveway. Hotch looked as Matt got out, opening the half door to the backseat behind his to let Cam and Casee out. Abbey got out and did the same to let Colin and Wilma loose. She went into the house to check on Beth.

Matt walked in through the open garage door. Aaron pointed at his huge cooler and boxes packed with groceries, shaking his head. Matt smiled at him. "Wanna see what I've already got in the back of the truck? I had to buy four fishing rod and reels and outfit a proper tackle box that da wouldn't kick my ass about for being not well equipped. You only had to buy two rod and reels for yourself and Jack. Plus baseball gloves and bats and other stuff the kids wanted."

Just then Colin literally blew by them, heading for the door into the Hotchner home. "Hi Uncle Aaron," he excitedly waved. "We're going to Uncle Dave's cabin! I gotta whiz again."

Matt shook his head at his youngest son as Hotch lightly laughed. He looked at Matt. "I think that's why we're doing this. Jack is just as excited," he smiled.

Smiling back, Matt nodded at Hotch's cooler. "I've got my two the same size; let's see if we can combine our stuff and make yours our beer cooler," he winked.

"If that means giving a beer cooler a work out over the weekend, you keep planning Matt," Hotch smiled, rubbing his shoulder. They moved to the back of the truck with Hotch opening the tailgate as Matt started to roll the bed cover back.

"Hi Uncle Aaron," Casee smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. Matt smiled. His daughter could melt Hotch's heart as much as she could Dave's.

"Hi Case," Aaron smiled, kissing her head and hugging her.

Jack came out of the house and put his bookbag into Aaron's SUV. He came to the back of the truck as Aaron helped Matt roll the cover back more. "Hi Uncle Matt," he smiled.

"Hey Jack," Matt said as Cam and Casee milled around. "You wanna help your dad and me out?"

"Sure," Jack smiled. Matt smiled at Jack who was quickly becoming a grown boy. Cam wasn't far behind.

"I can help too dad," Cam added.

"Let's get at it guys," Aaron smiled, as the boys quickly climbed into the truck bed. Aaron and Matt started to pull off the bungee cords Matt had on them so the coolers wouldn't slide around. Once loose, the boys pushed them forward; Matt and Aaron lifted them off the tailgate.

"Dad, I'm going inside with mom," Casee said.

"Go for it Case," Matt smiled.

Abbey smiled as Colin blew by her and Beth. "Hi Aunt Beth," he smiled. "Gotta whiz," he added, racing off to the nearest bathroom.

Abbey smiled at Beth, rubbing her arm. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly Abbey, I'm really looking forward to this," she smiled, giving Casee a hug as she came in. "It's our first trip as a family." Beth had moved in with Aaron a couple of weeks ago.

Abbey smiled at her. "It'll be a wonderful time for all of us. Especially the kids," she grinned.

Casee beamed. "I get to go fishing tomorrow," she brightly smiled.

Beth looked at her. "You out fish the boys for us girls," she smiled.

"No way that's happenin' Aunt Beth," Colin said, flying by them back to the garage. Casee rolled her eyes at Beth, who laughed. The three headed to the garage.

Aaron and Matt were combining the coolers. Jack and Cam were still standing in the back of the truck. "Hey Col," Matt said. Colin looked at him. "Grab Jack's baseball glove and bat so they can get put in our baseball bag."

"Grab mine too Colin," Aaron said.

"Got it," Col smiled. Matt winked at Aaron as they quickly got the coolers combined.

Beth and Abbey looked at them. "Two cases of beer," Beth questioned, as Matt and Aaron put them in the cooler.

Matt smiled at her. "That might get us through tomorrow night," he winked.

Abbey smiled at her. "Don't worry; I checked with Dave; he's got a blender at the cabin and I've got the margarita ingredients in the truck."

"And I've got two bottles of wine," Beth winked, moving to the fridge Aaron had in the garage. She handed them to Aaron and he bent over to put them in the cooler. Beth noticed his small service weapon in its holster attached to the back of his belt, tucked inside his cargo shorts. She shot a look of question at Abbey.

Abbey smiled at her. "Get used to it," she said nodding at Matt. "He's got his as well; Bureau requirement." Beth smiled. Aaron grabbed a twenty pound bag of ice from the freezer side of the fridge and they got the three coolers completely iced down and got them in the truck. Matt climbed in as well and got everything arranged for the trip as Aaron added the Hotchner's contribution boxes to the groceries.

Twenty minutes later, both vehicles were packed and ready to go. Aaron did one final check of the house and locked the door going into the home from the garage. The kids were standing around with Wilma. Matt looked at Hotch. "Hey Aaron, we need a huge favor."

"What's that?"

"Take Cam with you so we don't have three kids sitting shoulder to shoulder, arguing the whole trip up." Aaron smiled.

"Yes," Cam said, sharing a high five with Jack.

Abbey pulled Cam's backpack out of the truck. "Here ya go," she smiled, handing it to him. "Please behave," she added.

"Awwww mom," Cam pleaded.

"Don't awwww mom me Cam," Abbey said. "Be good and listen to Aaron and Beth," she said rubbing his shoulder.

"Got it mom," he smiled. Matt looked at him. "Dad, I said I got it."

Matt smiled at Aaron. "I think we're ready to mount up."

"Let's move out," Aaron smiled. They got the kids in the vehicles and checked they were buckled in. Getting into their respective vehicles last, Aaron and Matt each put their Glocks into the map holder in their vehicle's door.

Beth looked at Aaron as he climbed in and buckled up. Aaron smiled at her. "I'm not riding two hours with that against the small of my back."

"Dad does the same thing Aunt Beth," Cam said from the backseat. Jack nudged Cam, already holding the video game they would play on the way on the vehicle's video system. Cam nodded his acceptance with his big smile.

Matt backed out of the driveway and waited for Aaron to back out of the garage. As they both watched the garage door securely go down, Matt moved forward, with Aaron following him.

 _Hi Dave_ Abbey texted. _We're coming at you_. She added a big smile icon on her phone and sent the text, smiling at Matt.

As Matt merged the truck onto the freeway with Aaron behind him, Abbey's cell buzzed with a text. _Can't wait!_

-00CM00-

Matt pulled into the parking lot of Moe's Bait Shop in the tiny western Virginia town of Clover Springs. He put the truck in park, with the windows already down. Aaron parked next to them. He heard Casee and Colin loudly singing. He got out and looked at Matt, who was getting out, sliding his Glock into the back of his pants. Aaron was doing the same. "What's the matter Aaron," Matt devilishly smiled. "You don't know _Uptown Funk_?" Aaron glared at him.

Cam, getting out behind Beth, looked at his dad. "Uncle Aaron needs some help dad," he smiled.

"That's Beth's job now," Matt winked at this son.

"How does that job pay," Beth asked, playing along with Matt's teasing of Aaron.

Matt sadly shook his head. "Not near enough," he winked at her. Beth laughed.

While that played out, across the street Sheriff Ben Noreen and his newest deputy were enjoying a piece of pie and a cup of coffee at Maisy's Café. "Did you see that Sheriff," the deputy asked wide eyed.

"You mean those two putting weapons in their pants?" The deputy nodded and started to rise from the table. "Not so fast Jake; look again," he nodded out the window. "If they're going to shoot up Moe's, I'd doubt they do it with the wives and kids along." Matt was pulling the minnow bucket from the truck bed.

"But shouldn't we still check it out?"

The sheriff smiled. "Yes, we should; when they come out. Sit down and finish your pie."

Walking into the store, Matt looked at Colin. "You stay with mom and do not touch anything," he said, emphasizing the last words.

"Yes sir," Colin said, rolling his eyes at Beth.

"I saw that," Matt growled, walking up to the counter, setting the bucket down on the floor. "Dickweed," Matt mumbled under his breath. Aaron just smiled, standing next to him.

"Can I help you fellas," the older man behind the counter asked.

"You must be Moe," Matt smiled. Moe nodded with a smile back. "I need a three day fishing license."

"If I can see your driver's license, that'll be quick and easy." Matt pulled out his wallet, handing it to him. Moe swiped it through the computer that issued the licenses and handed it back to Matt. "Where ya goin' fishin'," Moe asked, starting the process as Aaron stood by.

"Tanner's Lake," Aaron said. "We're staying the weekend with a friend."

Moe smiled. "Ahhh, you must Dave's Bureau buddies he mentioned at coffee this morning. Tanner's a great lake to take the kids fishing on." He looked at Matt, nodding towards the store. "How many are yours," Moe asked.

"Three," Matt smiled.

Moe laughed, handing Matt his fishing license. "We'll then you're getting a steal for four people fishing on an eighteen dollar license," he laughed. "I just need you to sign that in front of me Matt," he added, handing him a pen with a big smile. He rang up the license on the register as Matt put it in his wallet.

"Moe, can you added two boxes of nightcrawlers and two dozen crappie minnows to that?"

"Sure thing," Moe smiled, reading the total to him. Matt handed him his check card. Moe finished the purchase, handing the card and receipt to Matt. Matt put the card back in his wallet and shoved the receipt in his pocket.

When they finished, Aaron handed Moe his driver's license. "The same thing Moe, including the bait," he smiled.

"You got it Aaron," he said, looking at his license.

The two families walked out a bit later with Aaron carrying the boxes of night crawlers and Matt the minnow bucket. "Hey Aaron," Matt smiled. "The crawlers can go in one of the food coolers."

"Don't even think about it Mister," Abbey said.

"Now who's the dickweed," Aaron mumbled at Matt. He looked to see Matt's reaction and saw Matt looking across the two lane main street at two uniforms coming at them. With the truck windows open, Wilma had her head out waiting for her family's return. She barked a warning.

"Bogeys at six o'clock," Matt softly said.

Sheriff Noreen walked up to them, smiling and completely relaxed. Jake, the newbie had his hand on his weapon. "Hey guys," Noreen smiled.

Matt looked at him. "Sheriff my Bureau credentials are in my back pocket."

"So are mine," Aaron added.

Noreen smiled more. "Figured as much fellas….."

Matt smiled. "And you we're just doing your job," extending his hand. "We're spending the weekend with Dave Rossi." Aaron smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Do y'all work with Dave," Noreen asked. Aaron and Matt both nodded with a smile. "Enjoy your weekend folks," he smiled at the group. "Come on Jake," he nodded at the rookie and started to head back across the street.

"They're FBI profilers," Jake asked. "Dressed like that?"

Noreen rubbed Jake's shoulder. "You gotta lot to learn kid," he smiled.

"Ya mean they're regular folks," Jake asked. Noreen just shook his head at the kid and smiled.

###

 **A/N: hehehehe "Dickweed" is a term for little boys that have that mischievous spark in their eye. The ones you know that will steal your heart and then try to con you out of a quarter (a US coin worth twenty-five cents). Dickweeds are not necessarily trouble-makers; they are just the ones you watch a little more closely and then laugh about their antics later.**

 **And credit where credit is due: that phrase was coined by the hubby of my MA Martial Artist, aka TheEldersTKD, a frequent reviewer and huge supporter of my stories. She and her hubby own and operate a Tae Kwon Do teaching school. Hubby, aka Big Dog, teaches the "Tiger Tots"; the 3-4 YOs. "I can spot a dickweed a mile away," he says.**

 **And he's right; he took one look at a picture of my nephews on FB that TheElders showed him. He immediately pointed to the youngest one. "He's a dickweed."**

 **Big Dog nailed that profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With the bait in the back of the truck, Matt put his weapon back in the map pocket of the door and pulled out the receipt from his pocket as he got in, handing the paper to Abbey. Abbey grabbed her purse, reaching in for her case that held her credit cards and money while Matt buckled up. "Are we going to Uncle Dave's cabin or not," Colin chimed up from the backseat.

 _Total dickweed_ Matt mouthed to Abbey. She laughed as Matt started the truck. Casee, resuming reading her book, rolled her eyes at her younger brother's statement.

Fifteen minutes later, Dave heard a vehicle honk its horn coming up the driveway. He smiled, walked into the garage and pushed the button to open the double wide door. As the single lane driveway widened to a large paved area in front of the garages, the two families saw Dave happily smiling at their arrival. Mudgie was standing next to them, wagging his tail.

Matt pulled in front of the separate third side door and Aaron parked his vehicle behind the open door. Dave heartily smiled as the kids tumbled out, ready to rumble.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Casee smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks for inviting us," lifting her head to smile at him.

Dave kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're here," he beamed.

Jack and Cam rolled up and shared the "Morgan handshake" with him; the three laughed. Aaron winked at Matt.

"I can't wait to go fishing Uncle Dave," Jack enthused.

"Let's hope they're still biting Champino," Dave smiled.

Cam looked around. "I like it here already Uncle Dave," he smiled at him.

Dave pulled the boys to each side. "I like having you here." Dave noticed a blur coming at him around Matt's truck out of the corner of his eye. "Look out guys," he smiled.

"Get ready Uncle Dave," Jack warned as he and Cam moved away.

Jack's warning was too late. Colin powered into him for hug, nearly knocking him over. _Umphhh_ Dave let out as he put his arms around Colin. Abbey shook her head at Beth who was smiling. "Thanks Uncle Dave," Colin said. Dave looked at him with a smile. "Can we go swimming now?" Dave laughed.

"Nobody is getting into the pool until there is an adult to watch you," Matt said.

"And that's not happening until both of the vehicles are unloaded and everything is put away," Aaron added. The kids collectively moaned. Dave shared a kiss on the cheek with Beth and Abbey and then shook hands with his protégés.

While Dave resisted the temptation to call them both killjoys, he couldn't resist throwing Aaron a barb. "I see you've finally learned to dress down," he smiled. Matt and Aaron were wearing cargo shorts, t-shirts and flipflops like the kids. He looked at Matt. "And you just had to wear a Packer one," he growled at Matt.

Matt smiled. "Solely in your honor," he laughed.

"Neither one of us can afford your Italian made white cotton t-shirts," Aaron fired back, nodding at the shirt Dave was wearing.

Dave looked at his shirt. "Actually this one is Egyptian made," he smiled. "They wash better." Aaron and Matt just shook their heads. Wilma loudly barked. Dave looked at Mudg. "Show her where to go Mudgie." Mudg barked at Wilma, taking off around the garage. Wilma followed him.

The dogs re-appeared as the kids tossed around a Frisbee in the yard on the lake side of the cabin while the adults settled in with Dave helping. Mudg disappeared into the garage and come back out with another one, scarred by his teeth marks. He dropped it a Jack's feet. Jack sent it soaring into the air with Mudg chasing after it. Wilma got in on that act as well.

Setting the last box of groceries on the floor in the kitchen, Dave looked out and smiled at the scene. Aaron looked at him, rubbing his shoulder. "You OK?"

Dave smiled. "I am now."

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave watched over the kids in the pool as Matt carried the last two items from the back of his truck to the concrete patio looking over the lake. Matt set down the bottle of lighter fluid and pulled down the twenty pound bag of charcoal off his shoulder. Aaron went into the garage. Matt put some charcoal in Dave's Weber, looking at his watch. He whistled towards the kitchen as Abbey and Beth put the last of the groceries into the cupboards. "What time do we want to eat?" The ladies came out and accepted a beer that Aaron, returning, handed them. He gave the third he carried to Matt. He gave one to Dave, slid his own into a cooler cup and opened it.

"What time is it," Abbey asked.

"Twenty to four," Matt responded. He pulled a cooler cup from his pocket, put the can of beer in and pulled the tab, opening it. "Ahhh," he smiled. "The sound that refreshes," he said, taking a drink. He looked around. "There's nothing better than cracking open a beer at the lake," he smiled.

"I'll drink to that," Dave said, taking a swig of his own.

"Does five-thirty work for everyone," Abbey asked.

"Perfect," Beth smiled. "The kids can get a swim in after dinner and then hit the showers."

"What's on the menu," Dave asked.

"Matt and I are cooking chicken while you keep an eye on the kids," Aaron smiled at Dave.

"I like that," Dave said with a smile from his chair, watching the kids.

Jack swam to the pool edge. "Uncle Matt, does that include BBQ sauce on the chicken?" Matt pointed at him with a smile. "Yes!" Jack said, sinking underneath the waterline. Aaron and Beth beamed.

They ate dinner on the patio with the kids sitting at Dave's picnic table and the adults around his glass topped patio table with wrought iron chairs with seat and back pads. Dave shook his head at the how much the kids all ate including eating half of the huge bowl of cut watermelon Beth had done that morning. The boys had BBQ sauce half way up their lower arms and around their mouths from all the chicken they ate.

Dave got the kids inside and cleaned up. He chased them into the living room of the cabin, turning the large plasma TV on. He handed the remote to Jack. "It's all yours," he smiled. The parents cleared the tables, with Aaron bringing out Dave's trash can for the paper plates.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Jack smiled back. Mudgie and Wilma, who ate their dinners while the others did, were already taking a snooze.

Walking into the kitchen, Dave smiled at the quick work the two couples made of clean-up. Matt finished washing the last pan that held the chicken. He rinsed it, shook the extra water off and handed it to Aaron to dry.

Abbey looked at Dave. "Give us the lay of the land so Beth and I can cook breakfast tomorrow when you all come in from fishing."

Dave looked at her. "What do you need?"

As the ladies ticked off the pans and utensils they needed, Dave showed them where they were. Aaron and Matt walked out to the patio and looked over the serenity of the calm lake. Aaron looked at Matt. "So you've fished before?" Matt looked at him. "You said something about having a tackle box that da would approve of?" With the windows open in the kitchen, Dave and the ladies could hear them talking. Dave gave Abbey and Beth a wink.

"Right," Matt smiled. "On the farm, once you got the corn and soy beans planted in the spring, it was basically pray for the right mixture of rain and sunshine to make them grow." Aaron nodded with a smile. "The biggest thing you had to take care of was the garden and milking the cows."

Matt paused, remembering back. "Our neighbors up the road had a son the same age as me. Johnny and I went to school and played sports together," he smiled. Aaron looked at him. "His mom Julie inherited a lake front cabin with a pontoon boat from her parents when they got killed in a car accident." Aaron shook his head at the loss of two lives. "So in the summertime, other than when it was hay baling time, grandma, da and I switched weekends with them all summer, going to the cabin." Aaron looked at him closer.

"They ran a small dairy operation like da; just twenty to thirty cows to milk. Like him, they relied more on the cash crop income. One weekend, we'd milk their cows as well as our own and look after their garden. The next weekend was their turn," Matt smiled, looking out over the lake.

He turned to look at Hotch again. "Aaron, I learned more from them two sitting on that pontoon fishing than I ever did the rest of the year." Matt laughed. "And oh my god, the hand me down stories they told about their ancestors that lived in Ireland." Matt laughed more.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Good memories," he smiled.

Matt smiled back. "The best."

Forty minutes later, they all were in the pool, laughing and having fun together.

With the sun setting a little before nine, the five adults sat around the patio table. They heard the kids, showered and tucked in, quickly winding down on the porch that was lakeside just outside of Dave's bedroom and study at the opposite end of the cabin. They were still talking a bit. The guys were enjoying some scotch as Abbey and Beth had a glass of wine.

Matt listened a bit closer, which they all noticed. He winked at them. "Motor mouth," he got out.

"The dickweed," Aaron added with a soft laugh and a point.

Matt pointed at him. "Has conked," he smiled. "The rest won't be far behind."

Less than five minutes later, all they heard were the loons calling to their mates, doing their late night feeding on the lake. "That sound will never grow old in my world," Matt smiled, putting his arm around Abbey.

Beth snuggled into Aaron's shoulder smiling. "This is perfect relaxation."

Dave took a pull on his cigar. "Yes it is," he smiled at her, lifting his scotch glass.

###

 **A/N: Just a refresher: Matt is a huge fan of the NFL team Green Bay Packers. Dave is the same with the Packer's arch rival Chicago Bears.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. The FF gremlins are kicking up again so email alerts are not coming through on a regular basis. I'm not avoiding you; I'm just not getting them promptly. *pulls out Jedi Knight light saber***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well there goes that plan out the window. I envisioned this story as four chapters max. However, I'm just having too much fun writing this.**

 **Thank you so much for the alerts, reviews or just taking the time out of your day to read. I deeply appreciate it. I just hope y'all are in for the rest of the ride!**

 **And yes, I'm posting this earlier than usual. FF is having some major yips late at night. I believe they are trying to install an app for cellphone users.**

Chapter 4

Fully relaxed, the two couples yawned collectively and looked at Dave. "This weekend is as much about you four as it is the kids." He pulled up his cigar. "And when I finish this, I'll be joining you."

Dave smiled as the lights flicked off in Matt and Abbey's bedroom around ten. Aaron and Beth had the larger bedroom upstairs with the half bath that faced the driveway that was above his bedroom.

By ten-thirty, the cabin was locked down with the alarm set and Dave in his bed as well.

-00CM00-

Matt was soundly sleeping on his side when his sub-conscious recognized someone calling him _dad_. Five seconds later, he felt a small hand rubbing his arm. "Dad, wake up," he clearly heard.

Matt opened his eyes to see Colin standing by the side of the bed. "Col, what's wrong," Matt said with a yawn. Waking more, he noticed Colin had his flashlight on, shining it on the floor next to the bed.

"Dad you have to come," Colin whispered. "Someone is watching us on the patio."

That got Matt's senses into alarm mode. "What Colin," Matt asked, matching his son's soft tone so he wouldn't wake Abbey as he swung his legs out of the bed.

Colin grabbed his hand. "Dad, you gotta come," he tugged. "We're all awake." Matt, only in his boxers, followed his youngest son down the steps. Colin led him to the patio and Matt heard Dave snoring through his open sliding door screen to catch the cool, late night mountain air that came in through the patio.

"Col, it's just Uncle Dave snoring," Matt said as they approached the porch screen door from Dave's study.

"No it ain't dad," Colin adamantly said, pulling his hand more. He shut the flashlight off as the moon through the woods off to the left of the cabin, softly illuminated the porch. Matt surveyed the porch, seeing Mudgie and Wilma wide awake as well, the hair on both of their backs standing up. They were on full alert.

"Daddy," Casee said as Matt and Colin walked in. "Col is right; listen," she whispered. Mudgie softly growled.

Matt heard Dave snore again and started to shake his head. Then he heard it. _Whooo-whooo-whoooooo-who-who-who_. Matt, having heard barn owls on his grandparent's farm at night, recognized the call of a Great Horned Owl, indigenous to Virginia area. He smiled, remembering a paper he wrote about owls for a high school English class essay and knelt down to look out the patio screens into the tree line, pulling Col to his side. Casee got up from the air mattress she was sharing with Colin and put her arm on Matt's shoulder. He pulled her close as well, eyeing the older boys, sitting up in their sleeping bags.

"There," Matt whispered, pointing. In the moonlight, Matt saw the two tufts of hair sticking up from each side of the owl's forehead. _Hence the name_ Matt smiled with a thought. Jack and Cam silently crawled over their air mattress to look where Matt was pointing. "See the big dead tree," he said. "Follow my finger line," he whispered. The four kids took turns looking and nodded. "Now look towards the top of the big tree to the left of it. The big branch sticking out at two o'clock." The kids all looked with the dogs standing around.

"Dad," Cam asked. "What is that?"

Matt smiled. "That's a Great Horned owl enjoying his nighttime surroundings and marking his territory," he smiled, quietly explaining the owl's "horns". He looked at Jack. "What does nocturnal mean for an animal," he whispered.

Jack smiled, spotting the owl on the branch. "They're awake during the nighttime." Matt smiled at the correct answer.

They all watched as the owl spread his great wings nearly six feet long and take off from the branch in the blink of an eye. He silently swooped over Dave's lawn, closing in on the ground. The kids all looked at Matt, completely astonished as they heard the whoosh of the owl's great wings. In the moonlight, they could see his talons out. The owl made a quick snatch and then made a long, rising circle back to the woods, floating on the wind currents off the lake.

Matt smiled. "I don't think he'll bother you for a while," he whispered. "It's dinner time."

Colin looked at him. "What'd he get dad?"

Matt smiled. "Probably a very dumb mouse that went out at night," he said, kissing Colin's forehead. He looked at the rest. "Back to bed." Jack and Cam crawled back to their sleeping bags. Matt got Colin tucked back in, kissing him again. "Don't bother your sister." Colin yawned, shutting his eyes. Matt got Casee tucked back in, kissing her as well. Wilma climbed back on the mattress with them. Mudgie re-joined the other two boys.

He looked at the boys on the other mattress, already pulling their sleeping bags up around their necks. Matt moved to their air mattress kissing Cam, and rubbed Jack's head. Standing up, he went to the screen door and watched the kids for a second. They all fell blissfully back to sleep, along with the dogs.

Climbing back into bed, he looked into Abbey's open eyes in the moonlight. "Mr. Owl made an appearance," he yawned, wrapping his arm around Abbey's shoulder as he lay on his back. She smiled, putting her head on Matt's chest, falling back to sleep, held in his arm.

-00CM00-

Dave woke to his cellphone alarm going off at sixty-thirty the next morning. Shutting it off, he got out of bed and immediately went to the screen of his sliding glass door to the patio to check on the kids. Dave smiled with love and pride at the sleeping kids and moved to his bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, he pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt and headed towards the kitchen. Once there, he pushed the button to get his large coffee maker going Abbey had got ready the night before. He then plugged in his old percolator coffee pot to brew Matt's decaf. He quietly emptied the dishwasher Beth had started last night.

Polishing off the glass of orange juice he had poured for himself, he rinsed the glass, put it in the dishwasher and quietly padded back down the hall to his bedroom. He went into his bathroom and started to shave.

Finishing his neck, he looked to see Jack and Cam come into his bathroom. "Sorry Uncle Dave," Jack said, nodding his head to Cam to go back out. Mudg and Wilma were trailing them.

"Boys," Dave smiled. "It's OK," he softly said. "I told all of you kids you could use my bathroom." Finishing shaving and rinsing his face, Dave looked in the mirror and silently chuckled to himself at the two boys standing next to toilet, peeing together. _There's some memories with cousin Vinny_ Dave smiled.

The boys finished and walked to the sink to wash their hands. "Meet you in the kitchen," Dave smiled at them. The boys nodded with smiles. Dave patted his leg to get the dogs to follow him.

Dave walked out of the bathroom to see Casee walking across his bedroom. "Case?"

"Mornin' Uncle Dave," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. Dave kissed her head.

Casee pulled away and looked at him. "Your bathroom is the guys' bathroom," she said as Wilma gave Casee a kiss. Casee smiled, petting her and Mudg. "I need privacy and a girl's bathroom," she said, heading out into the hall to use the small guest bathroom Dave had with a stool and sink. Dave smirked at the growing independent lady the Taylor family was getting.

Walking down the hall, he saw Aaron and Matt coming down the steps into his open cathedral style living room. He looked at them. "You two aren't going to shave?"

"Hell no," Matt whispered.

"Not this early," Aaron smiled.

Dave noticed the clothes they were carrying. He nodded down the hall. "Jack and Cam are in my bathroom. Casee is in the hall bathroom." He looked Matt in the eye, nodding at the clothes. "Good luck with that," he smirked more.

"I know my daughter," Matt smiled, handing Cam's clothes to Hotch. Aaron headed to Dave's bathroom as Matt quietly knocked on door. He slightly opened it. "Case, it's me."

"It's OK daddy," she smiled at him in the mirror, washing her hands. Matt opened the door more and put her clothes for the day on the counter.

"You got this," Matt smiled.

"I got it dad," she smiled back. Matt started to shut the door. "Good luck with Col daddy," she giggled.

Matt pushed the door back open a bit and looked at her. "Thanks for that," he winked. Casee giggled more as Matt shut the door.

Dave poured Aaron a cup of coffee as he came into the kitchen while Hotch let the dogs out. He eyed Aaron. "So what's the plan?"

"We feed the kids a bit and get everything ready to go while Matt uses everything short of dynamite to get Colin out of bed," he smiled, adding some cream to his coffee that Dave had out.

Dave poured a mug of the decaf for Matt and set it on the counter. "Ahhhh," Dave smiled. "That explains the box of doughnuts," he nodded at the counter. "Maisy's Café does them better."

Hotch smiled. "An afternoon run." Dave nodded his head in agreement as Jack and Cam came into the kitchen, dressed for the day, with Casee right behind them. Dave got the kids glasses of apple juice using the cylinder of small plastic glasses Abbey had on the they dived into the doughnut box. Aaron pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge and used more of the glasses, pouring for the kids.

Mudg and Wilma softly barked at the door. Casee climbed out of her lunch counter chair to let them in as Jack and Cam went to the laundry room to feed them and give them fresh water for the day. Dave proudly smiled at the responsible little people the three older ones were becoming. "They're growing up too fast on me Aaron," Dave said.

"Tell me about it," Hotch smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

Matt kneeling next to the air mattress shook Colin. Colin groaned and started to roll over. "Do you want to go fishing or not son?" Colin propped an eye open at him. "It's now or never pal," Matt said, putting his clothes next to his sleeping bag that was now in the middle of the air mattress, nearly at the bottom. "I'm going to have a cup of coffee and doughnut. Uncle Dave and Uncle Aaron, the boys and your _sister_ ," Matt emphasized, "are already doing that. It's up to you," Matt said, rubbing his head. He rose up and headed towards the kitchen.

Matt walked into the kitchen, accepting the coffee mug Dave handed to him. He used the creamer as well. Jack looked at him. "Is he coming with us?"

Matt smiled. "Yes."

"Dad," Cam asked.

"I played the sister card bigtime," Matt winked at the boys, kissing Casee's head. Both of the boys laughed along with Hotch.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled with his point of approval.

The merry band of fueled-up fisherpersons, as Casee corrected Dave saying fisherman, left the cabin and headed towards the dock. Wilma and Mudg bounded around, looking for the perfect dump sight. As they both found a spot, Colin grabbed Matt's hand. "Dad, I forgot to whiz and I've gotta go."

Matt smiled at him, nodding towards the wood line of Dave's property and the tall grass growing there. "I'll keep Casee moving," he smiled, rubbing Colin's shoulder. "You go over there, pull down your shorts a little, pull it out and whiz into the tall grass."

"Really dad," Colin asked, wide eyed.

"Really," Matt smiled. Casee looked at him. "Keep moving with Uncle Dave and never mind."

Dave took her hand. "Dad's right sweetheart."

Casee looked at him. "This is another guy thing isn't it Uncle Dave?"

Dave kissed her head. "Yes my dear, it is." They kept walking towards the dock with Mudg and Wilma joining them. Hotch smiled at Jack and Cam with a wink.

Matt waited for Colin. Finished, Col raced back to his dad. "Feel better," Matt asked with a smile, rubbing his shoulder.

"A whole lot better," Colin smiled back. Matt put Colin on his shoulders and caught up to the rest.

They all got the fishing gear out of the cleaning house Dave had by the lake shore, along with the life vests. Aaron and Matt eyed Dave at the ones that were made for kids. "I bought something for the kids," he smiled. "Sue me." The partners just shook their heads at each other as they got the kids into the vests.

Matt spotted a bottle of hand sanitizer Dave had in there. "Colin," he said, handing him the bottle.

"Right dad," he smiled.

"Aaron, you bring the nightcrawlers," Dave said. "I'll help the boys get the minnows out of the live well." Aaron nodded. He and Matt started putting the equipment on the boat.

"Uncle Dave, we're using both," Jack asked.

"Its early morning boys; when the fish are hungry, they don't care what they eat," he smiled, kneeling down next to the live well. The boys had a wonderful time getting the minnows out of Dave's live well attached to the shallow end of the dock into Matt and Dave's minnow buckets.

Matt got Casee and Colin on the pontoon along with dogs. Ten minutes later, Aaron and Matt pushed the pontoon away from the dock, hopping over the boat's railing. The boys all smiled at that. Dave put the motor in reverse to clear the dock more and then put it in neutral to let it drift out further. Putting the motor into forward, he steered away from the dock and headed out towards the lake.

Dave opened up the motor and got the pontoon gliding across the lake. Jack jumped onto the first rung of the gate that went out to the tiny deck on the front of the pontoon. "I'm king of the world," Jack shouted, raising his arms.

Matt eyed Hotch. "You let him watch _Titanic_ with you and Beth?" Aaron nodded with a smile.

"There's a hot date," Matt sarcastically said to Dave.

Dave just pointed at him smiling.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Update on the problems with FF. Apparently, they are only allowing alerts about new chapter additions to go out between 0530-1730 EST (US). Though I've sent repeated Twitter messages asking about the problem, I get no response. So while you readers are not getting email updates that I've posted a new chapter, please know I'm doing them at my usual time. And if you look at the CM FF page, the stories are showing about that time.**

Chapter 5

"You gotta plan Skipper," Matt asked smiling at Dave as he started to guide the pontoon across the lake.

"Yeah, I do," Dave smiled. "The guys at coffee said there's a sandbar that runs from the Murphy farm silo," he said, pointing across the lake, "to the Kaposia Lodge," he pointed to shoreline housing the red lodge that was on Dave's side of the lake. "And they said check the flagpole at the cabin to the east of the farm."

Aaron looked. "The breeze is blowing directly from behind the silo towards the lodge."

"Very good Aaron," Dave smiled. "I'll take the boat up to the other end of the lake and let it drift down along the sandbar."

"You hope," Matt added, looking at Dave.

"Fervently," he smiled. "I don't want to deal with antsy kids not catching fish." The two fathers nodded as the kids milled around the deck of the pontoon, checking it out and taking in the sights around the lake. Wilma barked at an anchored boat with a father fishing with his two kids, wagging her tail. They all waved with smiles. The Rossi fishing party all waved back with Mudg barking a greeting as well. They all laughed.

Approaching the end of the lake by the silo, Dave started to slow down. Matt and Aaron were getting the kids fishing poles ready. Cutting the motor, Dave looked at them. "No bobbers for the kids?"

Jack smiled. "We had a practice night at Uncle Matt's. We don't need bobbers," he proudly stated.

"Practice night," Dave asked.

Hotch laughed. "The kids hung their lines over the balcony at Matt's and Abbey's. He pulled on their fishing lines, teaching them to feel when they were getting a bite."

Matt held up his left index finger with a Band-Aid on it. "Casee hooked me good," he laughed. The kids all giggled.

Matt reached into the minnow bucket and grabbed one. "Case, you're up to bat." She held her pole up as Matt put the minnow on the hook.

Dave looked at him. "You're got the kids using spinners?"

"They're easier for the kids," Matt said. "The spinner will attract fish, but its light enough it won't put any drag on the line to fool the kids."

"Wise choice," Dave smiled.

Matt got Casee to a front corner of the boat. "Go ahead Case," he smiled. Releasing the fishing reel, she let the line drop in the water and watched it sink. "Count to twenty Case then stop it and start slowly reeling it in." She nodded. Drifting along on the unanchored pontoon, Casee's line moved away from the boat.

Dave got Colin doing the same in one back corner. Hotch watched Matt putting a nightcrawler on Cam's hook and did the same for Jack. Hotch got him into the corner of the pontoon across from Casee. Cam smiled dropping his line in the water last across from his brother.

Colin started to quickly reel in the line. "Slow down Colin," Dave advised, picking up his pole. "You're using a fishing lure; you want to lure the fish to the hook; not make them chase it."

Dave softly cast his line into the water standing in front of the motor between Colin and Cam. Matt copied him in the middle at the rail between Casee and Cam. Hotch did the same on the other side.

The gentle morning breeze slowly drifted the pontoon across the lake. Just as the kids were starting to get antsy with no action, Matt noticed Casee go on alert. "Got something Case?" She just nodded, slowing down her reeling. "Nice job Case," Matt said. "Let it take a look. Two seconds later, just like her dad taught her, she gave the rod a gentle tug towards her, setting the hook on a fish.

"Daddy I think I've got one," she exclaimed.

Matt moved to her. "Don't reel so fast sweetheart," he said. "There ya go," he coaxed as she brought the line in. A crappie danced on the surface, securely held by Casee's hook. The rest of the boys looked except for Jack.

Hotch looked at him as Matt helped Casee bring her fish over the rail. "Jack?" Dave looked around the lake.

Jack gave his pole a tug. "Got him dad!" He slowly reeled in the fish. Cam and Colin both set the hook with their lines. Mudg and Wilma raced between the kids, wagging their tails at their charges' excitement. Dave, Aaron and Matt gave up on their lines, helping the kids as they hauled in twenty two crappies in less than fifteen minutes.

And then, just like that, there were no fish. The floated for ten minutes more; Dave looked at his crew. "Reel in gang; we're gonna hit that spot again."

"You got the spot Skipper," Matt smiled.

Dave laughed. "You saw me taking coordinates mister sniper." Aaron and Matt laughed as Dave made a gentle swing away from the sandbar and set out to drift over the position again. Aaron and Matt texted pictures of the kids' first fish to Abbey and Beth, enjoying a much deserved "mom" sleep in. They both lazily woke and smiled at the texts.

As Dave piloted the boat, Matt showed the boys how to put their own minnow or nightcrawler onto the hook, crouched by the minnow bucket. Casee looked over his shoulder shaking her head. Dave eyed her. "Real fisherwomen bait their own hook," he smiled, knowing he was challenging the independent little girl.

"Daddy, do the minnows bite when you put your hand in there?"

"No Casee," Matt smiled, pulling her to him. "You've just got to be quick enough to catch one." Just then Colin grabbed one, holding it in his hand to show Casee. Aaron winked at Dave with a smile.

"OK," Casee said. "I can do the minnows. But I don't know about the crawlers," she added as Jack put one on his hook. Matt looked at her. "I sorta feel like one of your bad guys doing that daddy." Matt looked at Aaron and Dave with a wink.

When they started to drift again, Dave smiled as Casee grabbed a minnow and baited her own hook. They hit the spot and made another haul of crappies. Dave smiled as Aaron and Matt taught Jack and Cam how to take the captured crappie off their hook. They both proudly smiled, putting their fish into the basket holding their catch. Aaron and Matt took more pictures. Colin looked at him. "I ain't doing that yet Uncle Dave."

"That's OK pal," Dave smiled as Colin snagged another fish. "I'll help you."

"Neither am I Col," Casee said, hooking her own.

"That's still two less to help Uncle Dave," Aaron smiled.

"Very good on the math Aaron," Dave needled. That got him the Hotchner glare. Matt laughed at the both of them, helping Casee get her fish off the hook.

A third pass over the spot only produced eight more fish. Dave shook his head. "The sun is getting too high and it's supposed to get really warm today. The fish are headed to deeper water to take a nap. Let's head in."

Aaron looked at his watch. "It's going on ten."

Cam looked at his dad. "Don't say it," Matt smiled. "I'm getting hungry too."

Matt pulled out his phone to alert the breakfast crew waiting at the cabin. "Matt tell Abbey to get the AC going."

 _Coming in; Dave says turn on AC_ Matt texted.

Dave got the motor going while the rest stowed the fishing poles. "I wonder how many we caught," Jack asked, as Aaron pulled the fish basket over the rail, putting it on the deck. The kids all looked with amazement at the crappies flopping around.

"Fifty-nine," Colin said. Dave looked at Matt.

Matt smiled. "Our miniature Doctor Reid," he winked. Dave just shook his head. Aaron and Matt laughed.

Dave started back towards the dock. "I hate to ask the obvious, but who's going to clean all them," Aaron asked, pointing at the fish basket.

Matt looked at him. "The three of us after breakfast," he nodded at Dave. Aaron started to open his mouth. "Relax Aaron," he smiled. "All it takes is a really sharp knife."

"And we don't know a thing about that given what we do," Dave smiled.

"You two are really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yupppppp," Matt beamed. Dave pointed at him.

The closer Dave got to the dock, the more Matt noticed Casee moving around in the chair she was sitting in. "Sweetheart?"

"Daddy, I've got to go."

"We'll be at the dock soon."

"Daddy, you don't understand," she looked at him. "I don't know if I can make it to the cabin."

Matt smiled at her. "I'll help you take care of business."

"But I'm a girl."

Matt smiled. "I noticed that the second you came out of mom's womb sweetheart. Just trust me," he said, rubbing her shoulder. He looked at Dave and Aaron. "A little back-up to protect my daughter's privacy." Aaron raised his hand with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Aaron," Casee smiled. Aaron smiled back at her.

"Oh gee thanks Case," Dave said. "Leave me with the Three Stooges." The kids all laughed. Dave had shared his love for the old time comedic trio with the kids, now on DVD yet still in black and white format.

Jack looked at Cam. "Must watch viewing sometime." Cam gave Jack the Rossi point. Matt and Aaron laughed more. Dave just shook his head. That got the kids laughing as well.

"Stop," Casee giggled. "I'll pee my pants."

Approaching the dock, Dave gently guided the pontoon next to it. Matt hopped over the rail and pulled it closer. Aaron did the same. "You got it?" Aaron nodded.

Matt pulled Casee over the rail. "Come on you," he smiled. He hustled her over to the side of the fish cleaning shed.

"Really daddy?"

"Sweetheart, trust me. Pull your shorts and panties down and squat, remembering I used to change your diapers," he said standing over her. "No one will see."

Casee looked at him. "Dad, I gotta do both jobs; bad."

Aaron came around the corner with a shovel Dave had in the fish shack and a sheet of paper towel that he handed to Matt. "You're covered Casee." He turned his back to block her view of the lake, winking at Matt.

"Thanks Uncle Aaron," she said, following Matt's advice.

Casee sighed her relief when she finished. Matt handed her the paper towel. Pulling up her garments, she smiled at Matt. "Sorry Uncle Aaron."

"No worries sweetheart," he said turning, putting the shovel into the ground and then overturned the "evidence", burying it. "You're covered."

Matt looked up the hill and smiled. He pointed at Casee to look. Three boys were peeing in the tall grass as Dave transferred the two minnow buckets in he was carrying into one hand and waved at Abbey and Beth waiting for the crew on patio.

"Oh that'll earn Uncle Dave some brownie points with them," Aaron laughed.

Matt looked at Aaron. "I say we hang back a bit to miss that butt chewing."

Casee looked at the two of them. "I'm with you guys," she smiled.

Aaron leaned the shovel against the side of the shed and pulled Casee on his shoulders. "That'll slow my walk down," he smiled at Matt.

"Good call," Matt smiled.

The boys finished and raced up the hill with dogs barking after them. Matt and Aaron shared a smile. Beth opened the door to kitchen. "Go wash your hands," she said.

"But Aunt Beth, you haven't heard about all the fish….." Colin said.

Beth pointed inside. "Hands first; stories after. Go!" The boys went inside.

Dave walked onto the patio, setting the minnow buckets in the shade. "Really Dave," Abbey questioned.

"Don't look at me," he said. "Your husband started it with letting Colin whiz there before we went out fishing," he smugly smiled. Abbey just shook her head at Beth, who was doing the same.

"And good morning to you ladies," Dave smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Asshole," Abbey said.

"That's loveable asshole to you," he smiled, kissing Abbey's cheek. "And not my first time hearing that from a woman. I do believe I was called that frequently by wife number…"

Abbey looked at him. "Get your loveable ass inside and wash your hands as well," she growled with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Dave smiled, kissing Beth's cheek with a wink.

The fish stories dominated breakfast as the kids literally shoveled in their pancakes and sausages. Colin looked at his dad, who had taken over pancake frying duty to let Abbey and Beth eat after they stirred up a second batch of pancake batter, nearly draining the box of mix. "I could use one more," he smiled.

Matt looked up from Dave's electric skillet that could hold eight pancakes at time. "Spin the wheel Matt," Dave smiled. "They won't go to waste." Jack and Cam nodded their heads, putting in the last bite of their current plate full. Casee looked at the last two bites of pancakes on her plate and then looked around. Wilma and Mudg enjoyed those two bites.

Doing the kitchen clean up as the kids watched TV, Abbey eyed Matt. "Really?'

"What babe?"

"Teaching our sons to pee in the weeds?"

Matt smiled at her, giving her a kiss. "There's more than one use for that handy dandy thing God supplied us guys with."

"Like peeing in the tall grass," Aaron smiled at Beth.

Dave pointed at his two protégés with a broad smile.

###

 **A/N: Sowry; I couldn't resist a little homage to my original** _ **Family**_ **story about alpha males together.**

 **Fishing 101 refresher for everyone. A bobber is a red and white little round plastic piece you attach to a fishing line. It floats on top of the water. When a fish bites, it pulls the bobber down, signaling the bite. A spinner lure is a tin metal piece, shaped like a teardrop. When pulled through the water, it gently spins, attracting the fish. Setting the hook is hooking the fish, usually in its upper lip as the fish is biting at the bait. The Three Stooges were a trio of comics known for their slap-stick routines back in the 1940's and 50's in the US. Larry, Moe and Curly are still my favorites.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finishing their clean-up, the parents looked at each other. "It is pretty quiet in there," Dave noted. The five of them walked into the living room with the soaring cathedral ceiling and rock fireplace to match. Jack was in Dave's recliner, with the footrest up. Mudgie was curled around his legs. They both were conked out. Cam was at one end of the smaller leather sofa, his bare feet slid under Wilma who was sprawled out in the middle of the couch, sleeping as well. At the other end, Casee was sleeping against a stack of pillows on the couch arm, holding Colin. Both of their feet were being kept warm by Wilma as well. Matt pulled out his cell and took a picture.

The five smiled at each other. Aaron gently picked up Jack's head and shoulders and Beth carefully pulled out the afghan Dave had draped over the top of the recliner and covered Jack. Jack poked an eye open. "Beth?"

"Buddy, us guys are going to clean the fish. Beth and Abbey are going into town. The cabin will be locked. You four going to be OK?" He nodded conking back out as Abbey and Matt pulled the blanket from the top of couch, covering the kids. Wilma thumped her tail as Abbey put the blanket behind her.

"Keep an eye on them girl," Abbey whispered, petting Wilma. She got a couple more tail thumps for an answer.

Matt rubbed Wilma's head. "You rock." Wilma's tail hit the couch again and she stretched out, yawning.

They all walked back into the kitchen. Matt smiled at Beth. "They all had a pretty big morning."

"And they were up early," Aaron added.

Dave moved to cupboard and quietly pulled out a large Tupperware container. Setting in on the counter, he looked at the ladies. "I know one thing we all forgot." Everyone looked at him. "If we keep catching fish like did, we'll all have some for our freezers."

"Freezer paper," Abbey said. Dave smiled at her with a point.

"And babe," Matt said, looking at her. "The menu for getaway dinner Sunday has changed. We need some corn meal." Abbey gave him a questioned look. "That's how grandma cooked fish," he said, snapping his fingers. "And lard. Get a small can of Crisco."

"And the corn meal," Abbey asked. Matt described the round cylinder it came it.

Beth smiled. "I've seen it before Abbey; I know what he's talking about." She looked at Dave. "But will the grocery store have that?"

Dave smiled. "It may be small in storefront, but trust me it's deep. They have pretty much everything," he said, pulling out his wallet.

The four shook their heads. Dave pulled out a ten. "You buy the groceries," he smiled. "The dozen and half doughnuts from Maisy's Café for tomorrow's pre-fishing starter are on me." He sternly looked at the two couples. "No arguments."

Abbey took the ten from him and smiled. "No arguments," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I like the powdered ones," Dave smiled.

-00CM00-

Dave and Aaron were standing in the kitchen when the ladies returned, enjoying a cup of warmed-up coffee. Aaron grabbed the gallon of milk Abbey carried and put in the fridge. Dave took the heaviest of the two grocery bags Beth was carrying and put it on the counter. They heard the kids laughing in the living room. "Larry, Moe and Curly are at it again," he smiled.

Looking at Aaron showered and shaved, Abbey said, "I saw the container of fish filets in the fridge in the garage. You three are good," she smiled.

"The rookie caught on pretty quick," Dave thumbed at Aaron with his broad smile as Hotch and Beth started pulling out the groceries. Abbey started putting the groceries away as Matt walked in, showered and shaved as well.

Abbey looked at him. "Where's Casee?"

Matt smiled, kissing her. "Curled up in a chair on the patio, reading her book." Abbey smiled back at him.

Dave looked at his attire. Matt was wearing another Packer t-shirt that Dave shook his head at along with a pair of sport shorts like most kids wore, including the boys in the living room. "You joining the hood?" The rest stopped to look.

Matt shook his head at Dave. "First off, I'm not wearing them down around my sciddily-pop like the idiots do," Matt said, pulling them down to mimic how most American male teenagers and a lot of adult males did as well, showing off his boxers, bending over. They all laughed as Matt pulled them back up. "Secondly, the kids are right; they're pretty damn comfy." They all smiled.

"Jack gave me a pair of them for Father's Day," Aaron confessed. Beth proudly smiled.

"And you don't wear them," Matt asked. Aaron shook his head as Beth rolled her eyes at Matt. "Dude!" They all laughed.

Aaron returned to the grocery bag. Dave laughed at him more. "What's up with the baby red potatoes," Matt nodded at Abbey as Aaron pulled them out of the bottom of the bag.

"Dude," she smiled. "You changed up the menu on Sunday. I'm running with it," she smiled. "Matt look." He did. "They're fresh from a garden."

Dave smiled. "Cora and Ike, the owners of the store, have a huge garden on their property. They sell a lot of fresh vegetables."

"We noticed," Beth smiled. "We wanted to buy some sweet corn for Sunday and Ike wouldn't let us. He told us to come in early Sunday and get the fresh picked ears."

Dave beamed. "That's them."

"Pretty nice gig you've got going around here Dave," Matt smiled. Dave nodded.

Abbey pulled out a huge bag of fresh green beans from the second bag. Matt moaned. "Now I've died and gone to heaven," he smiled.

He took the bag and put the drain plug in the right half of the duel sink, turning on the cold water. "Where's your two sharpest knives Dave?"

He smiled. "You know me better than that; take your pick."

"You're cutting the ends off," Abbey smiled, pulling a strainer out of Dave's cupboard.

"You're slicing," Matt smiled. "We're having these with our dinner tonight." Abbey smiled, rubbing his back.

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Can we go swimming now?"

"After you boys make a run to town with me for more minnows and crawlers," Dave smiled.

Jack loped into the living room. "Mount up guys!"

Matt looked at the other three. "We've got some fish filets to freeze."

-00CM00-

The afternoon turned into the predicted warm one with the temperatures reaching the upper 80's with humidity, even with Dave's cabin being in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains. Luckily, Dave's cabin provided shade to the pool area and the large trees on his property kept the lakefront yard mostly in shadow.

Between the pool and the yard, the kids had a wonderful afternoon. They were currently enjoying the bean bag toss game when Matt walked out of the garage and opened a beer. Beth arched an eyebrow at Abbey. "He's Irish; it's five o'clock somewhere," she smiled.

Dave looked up from his chaise lounge, waking from a short snooze. Matt pulled a beer out of his swim trunks pocket and handed it to Dave, along with a cooler cup. "Thank you my son," Dave reverently intoned.

"Had to do something to wake you old man," Matt teased.

Matt pulled a second beer out of his other pocket and handed it to Hotch. "'Bout time," Aaron smiled, accepting the cooler cup for the can.

Matt eyed Dave more. "What you thinking for a fishing timeline for tonight given the heat?'

"You on a tight schedule Matt?"

"No, I'm turning to figure out a dinner time so I can let my wife know before she starts kicking my ass about it and when to get the grill started."

"Another thing you forgot to learn," Aaron said, taking a drink.

"Speaking of dinner," Dave smiled. "The menu tonight is….."

"Ribs," Beth smiled, "along with baked potatoes."

"And the green beans," Matt added.

"You're really looking forward to them, aren't you," Beth smiled.

"Beth, that's putting me back on the farm with grandma's cooking." Abbey winked at her with a smile. He looked at Dave. "Big Dog?"

"I don't think we need to get out much before six-thirty. And then, it'll be spotty at best until after seven or later." The parents all cringed. "What?"

"That's gonna make for a late night for the kids," Aaron said. Dave looked at him. "We promised them all a bonfire and s'mores," he smiled.

"That'll put a crimp into fishing tomorrow morning," Matt said, scratching his head.

"Wait a minute Matt," Beth said. "The kids conked out this morning for an hour. Why can't they do that again?"

Matt looked at Dave. "I'll need that dynamite of yours tomorrow for Colin." They all laughed.

Abbey looked at the clock in the patio area and then at Beth. "Then I say we go in and fire up Dave's blender."

"I like how you think," Beth smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. "It's Margaritaville." Aaron smiled back.

"I'm shooting for fifty-thirty dinner," Matt said.

"Matt make it six," Abbey said. He looked at her. "Yes, they'll be rolling up here soon getting hungry. We brought some munchies to tie them over. But I'd rather see us going out at seven to fish rather than having bored kids."

A half-hour later, the two couples walked out onto the patio. Dave chased the kids out of the pool as the couples put out some meat, cheese, crackers and cut up watermelon on the table. Everyone enjoyed a snack, with the kids cleaning out the watermelon bowl. Beth looked at Abbey. "Already on the grocery list for tomorrow," she smiled.

"OK, no pool for at least a half hour," Matt said. "Who's ready to play catch?"

They kids raced off to get their gloves. Matt whistled. "Bring mine and Uncle Aaron's."

As they started to play, Dave came out the garage with three more beers and his baseball glove. Jack eyed it as Dave handed the beer cans to Aaron and Matt. "That glove looks sorta old Uncle Dave."

Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder. "It is Jack; it's mine from when I played in high school, a long time ago." He rubbed the leather. "But I've taken care of it and had it re-laced and padded." He smiled at Jack. "It may be old like me. But like me, it still works," he smiled.

"You're awesome Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

-00CM00-

Dinner was a complete hit with the kids. Jack, turning up his nose at first at the green beans in milk, cooked by Abbey the way Grandma Taylor did, changed his mind as Cam downed half of his bowl before taking a bite of his ribs. "They are good Champino," Dave smiled, taking a bite of his own. When they finished, Dave laughed at the boys that had BBQ sauce up to their elbows again.

Aaron and Matt pushed the pontoon away from the dock a little after seven with everyone on board including Beth and Abbey. Thirty minutes later, the kids started hauling in crappies again.

An hour and half later, Dave guided the pontoon to the dock. Matt and Aaron, knowing the weather forecast for thunderstorms overnight, got it tightly secured to the dock. Beth looked at Colin moping as he walked off the dock. "Colin," she asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"We only got thirty-six this time," he moaned.

"Beth," Dave said. She turned to look at him. "Just inside the fish shack on the shelf next to door is a box of wooden matches. Take it and drop one on the fire pit to get it going." She looked at him again. "I poured some gasoline on the wood to let it soak in before we left. It'll chase the bugs away while the kids take their showers and we clean the fish." Beth nodded with a smile.

The kids in their pajamas sat on the adults' laps as Matt and Aaron made the s'mores for them. Dave broadly smiled as he held Casee and Colin, eating theirs, taking a bit of his own. Beth held Jack with Cam yawning in Abbey's lap.

Dave looked at his protégés. "I don't think the patio is going to be the most comfortable for the kids tonight, given the humidity."

Aaron and Matt smiled at each. _And the thunderstorms coming_ they thought together.

"Way ahead of you Big Dog. Again," Matt broadly smiled, pointing at him.

Aaron looked at Dave with his own smile. "The air mattresses are already in the living room Dave."

Matt softly smiled at Dave. "Thanks for thinking of the kids Dave."

"Again," Aaron added with his smile.

###

 **A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts and reading. You peeps are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt crouched next to Colin on the air mattress, again at the bottom, curled in his sleeping bag. "Colin, make a choice; sleep or fish." Colin propped an eye open to sleepily look at him. "Uncle Dave is leaving the dock in fifteen minutes," he said, putting Colin's clothes next to him.

Matt walked into the kitchen. "I dunno Aaron," Dave said. "The storm last night could chase the fish to the bottom. Then again, with it being so hot yesterday, they may be hungry." Aaron looked at him.

"Welcome to fishing Aaron," Matt smiled, grabbing his coffee cup and draining it. "It's a crap shoot." He poured himself another. Cam looked at him. "Son, you've fueled up. Colin gets to do the same."

On cue, Colin groggily walked into the kitchen, his shirt barely pulled down around his neck. Aaron smiled, gently grabbed him and helped him finish dressing. He put Colin in Dave's lap.

"You have two options my boy," Dave said, pulling him close. "You start eating," he said, as Aaron gave Colin a glass of apple juice. "Or you face the mother of all tickle fests and then eat."

Colin looked at him and swiped a half of the powered doughnut Dave had, shoveling it in. Matt poured him some milk.

"Where's mom and Aunt Beth," Casee said. Colin drained his juice. He took another doughnut from the box.

"They get to sleep in again," Aaron smiled.

"I support this," Jack said.

Cam eyed his best friend. "You really do hang out too much with Penny." Casee giggled.

"It's still office time with dad," Jack smiled. They shared high fives.

Matt looked at the older ones. "Gang, one thing we correct from yesterday. Go get your teeth brushed and use the toilet."

Casee eyed Matt, with a knowing smile. "Mom chewed you out about that."

"She passionately reminded me of that Noodle," Matt said with a smile, kissing her forehead. "Get going." He softly swatted her fanny as she got off her lunch counter chair. Jack and Cam followed her.

Colin polished off his doughnut and drained his glass of milk. "I can pee in the weeds," he smiled.

"But that doesn't get your teeth brushed," Matt said. "Get going and pee in the toilet."

"We're sailing in fifteen minutes matey," Dave smiled, sliding Colin off his lap.

Colin gave Dave a crisp Marine salute. "Aye, aye Captain," he smiled, turning to tear down the hall at his usual break neck speed.

"He's ready," Dave smiled.

"Dickweed," Matt and Aaron laughed together.

Dave looked at Matt. "Noodle?"

Aaron laughed again. "Some profiler you are." Dave looked at him. "You didn't see her doing cartwheels and backflips in the yard yesterday? She's limber as a noodle." Matt pointed at Aaron, with a proud smile.

"I mustva been napping then," Dave smiled. Aaron and Matt just shook their heads at each other with a smile.

-00CM00-

Abbey and Beth waved at the crew on the boat from the dock as Dave piloted it toward them. Colin ran to the front of the boat. "Wow mom! You won't believe it! We caught seventy-two crappies!" Beth smiled at Abbey.

Colin, once on the dock, buzzed by his mother. "Sorry mom; I gotta whiz." Jack and Cam followed him. Abbey accepted Casee's hug.

"I can make to the cabin mom," she said. Matt winked at Abbey.

"And I'm cooking the scrambled eggs this morning," Dave said, kissing Beth's cheek. "You two are on bacon and toast patrol."

"We can live with that," Beth smiled, giving him a hug.

Two dozen eggs, two pounds of bacon and a half of loaf of toasted bread later, the four kids and two dogs were deeply sleeping on the air mattresses in the living room.

Dave nodded at Aaron in the fish shack as Matt pulled out his filet knife. He looked at them. "What?"

"We're profilers; remember," Dave said, grabbing a crappie to clean. "What gives with the knife?"

Matt reflected a bit. "Mom and dad were already gone," he said, "when da passed. Damn cancer." Dave looked at Aaron. "Any way," Matt continued, "after da passed, Mac was transitioning out of the Corps to join the NYPD and I just finished my plebe year at the Academy. We met up in Chicago and drove up to the farm to help grandma clean out things before the auction to sell off everything," Matt explained, putting two precisely fileted crappie flanks into the Tupperware. He grabbed another fish as Aaron did the same.

"While Mac was in the house helping grandma, I went through the garage and found da's tackle box." He looked at the two of them. "The weather had got to it," he said, shaking his head. "Not to mention da had put it in the exact spot where the roof decided to leak." Aaron and Dave looked at each other.

"I started to open it and damn near cried. All of da's lures were rusted." Matt paused for a second and then smiled. "Yet, when I opened it more, I saw that case," he said, nodding at the window sill in the fish shack where Matt had put the case, "in the bottom. It had been protected from the water, wrapped in plastic." Matt stopped again.

"I pulled it out, and took the cloth off," Matt said. Dave and Aaron looked at the white piece of linen that Matt still had with the case. "It was in pristine shape. I saved it," Matt sadly smiled, "and tossed the rest of the tackle box into the dumpster Mac and I had ordered. I've had that case in my desk at home. When we started to plan this weekend, I pulled it out and honed the blade."

Dave put his filet knife down and motioned at Matt to hand the knife to him. Looking it over, Dave handed it back to him. "You did a fine job on that Matt. Da would be proud," he smiled.

The fish fileted, Dave and Aaron smiled at Matt dutifully cleaning the knife in the cold water sink Dave had in the shack. Grabbing some paper towel, Matt dried it. Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Don't let go of that," he smiled.

"I don't intend to," Matt smiled. Aaron and Matt buried the remnants of the cleaned fish deeply into the beach as Dave took the Tupperware up the hill.

Matt came downstairs from his shower and walked into the kitchen. Abbey, Beth and Casee were making a huge fruit salad for dinner. The boys were in the living room watching a skateboard contest on ESPN. "Where's frick and frack," he asked.

"They're cleaning the pool," Abbey said.

"That's a good job for them. I'm going to run to town and get some more bait. I'll see if the boys want to go along." Beth smiled. "Would anybody complain if I stopped and got some more of those green beans?" Casee looked at him. "Yes Noodle, I know they're a repeat. But they were pretty darn good."

Beth shook her head. "The way they got devoured last night, get more," she smiled.

"Who's going to town with me," Matt asked the boys. Three hands shot up. "Get your flipflops on and meet me outside. Abbey, I've got all three of them."

"Thanks Matt."

Matt went to the garage and checked the beer cooler and then walked out into the pool area. "I'm making a town run with the boys. What do we need besides bait, beer and ice?"

"My scotch bottle is getting low with you two mooches drinking with me at night," Dave said. "But I don't carry my wallet in the pool."

"The ink on your funny money would probably run," Aaron zinged.

Dave was about to fire a retort when the boys joined them. "You're a lucky SOB Hotchner," Dave mumbled.

"I'll settle up with you when you get back Matt," Aaron said. "We can buy the old guy some more scotch."

Matt shook his head. "You buy some gas tomorrow for the motor." Aaron pointed at him and Matt looked at the boys. "Let's mount up men," he smiled. He looked at Aaron. "You're on filet freezing patrol."

Aaron smiled. "I'll put the old guy to work a bit more."

Matt smiled. "Don't wear him out Hotch." Dave gave Matt a one finger salute. Matt laughed and joined the boys at the truck. Jack and Cam put the two minnow buckets into the back, shutting the tailgate.

Jack, now old enough and big enough, proudly sat in the front passenger seat as Matt drove to town. Matt smiled at him.

"You're big stuff now Hotchner," Matt said, sharing a fistbump with him.

"I just like riding in your truck," he smiled.

"Boys and our toys," Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Moe hiked his eyebrows at the amount of bait Matt bought. "I thought Dave loaded up yesterday," he said to Matt as the boys looked at the rack of specialty lures. "You've been making a haul," he smiled. Yet when the boys came to counter, Moe asked how their luck had been fishing. Colin launched into a lengthy tale of the fish they caught. Moe looked at Matt. "He's got the fisherman brag down," he smiled.

"Welcome to the Colin Taylor show," he winked. "And he's Irish," Matt smiled back, paying Moe for the large amount of bait. "Consider yourself lucky he isn't trying to bullshit you into giving us the minnows for free." Moe roared.

"Good luck tonight boys," Moe said, as they headed for the door. The boys smiled and waved at him.

After the bait was safely stowed in the back of the truck, Matt made a turn and headed towards Godsey's Market.

"Dad," Cam asked.

"Son, we've got to pick up a few things there."

"I thought Beth and Aunt Abbey did that this morning while we were fishing," Jack inquired.

"This is guy stuff," Matt winked at him, parking the truck.

Matt grabbed the front of a grocery cart from the queue and pull it out. The upper basket for a small child to sit in flopped open. Matt looked at the boys. "Who's riding here," he seriously asked.

"Really dad," Cam asked. Matt winked at him and laughed. The boys joined in. Yet they all looked at him when he headed towards the produce section of the store.

"This is guy stuff dad," Colin asked, looking around.

"Yes Col, it is," Matt smiled. "It's about filling our stomachs."

Matt found the fresh picked green beans from the Godsey's garden; what was left of them; which was very few. "Damn," Matt muttered under his breath.

Jack wandered around the corner of the produce table. "Uncle Matt," he said, with a question, pointing. Matt pushed the cart towards him. "These look the same but they're yellow."

Matt smiled. "They're called yellow beans Jack but they taste just the same; they'll work," he said, grabbing a plastic bag to put them in. Jack helped Matt fill a huge bag full of the beans. Matt smiled at his troops. "Let's head to the real guy stuff." Matt pushed the cart towards the liquor and beer aisles. Together, they scouted the two aisles for Dave's favorite scotch.

"Got it dad," Cam proudly smiled, pointing. Matt smiled and pulled the bottle off the shelf. "Eighty-five dollars dad? Really?"

"It's the big size; Uncle Aaron and me have been drinking some of Uncle Dave's," Matt smiled. "So we'll buy him some extra." He looked at Jack, nodding his approval. "Why we love him son."

Cam thought for a second. "I'm down on that." Matt rolled his eyes at his growing son and pushed the cart to the beer coolers. He grabbed another case of beer, a twenty pound bag of ice from the freezer at the end of the aisle and headed to the checkout lanes.

They headed across the parking lot to the truck. Cam and Jack opened the tailgate. Matt put in the case of beer as the two boys grabbed the bag of ice and put it on the tailgate. Matt smiled at them, pushed the ice bag in, and shut the tailgate.

"What about Uncle Dave's scotch and the beans," Colin asked, holding the cart.

Matt pulled them out. "Special things ride up front with us."

"I hope so at eight-five dollars a bottle," Jack noted.

"Word," Matt said, sharing a fist bump with his adopted nephew he loved like his own children. Colin sped the cart to the rack in the parking lot.

-00CM00-

The group enjoyed another wonderful, relaxing, lazy afternoon around Dave's pool. Matt got the Weber going as the boys, playing catch, coaxed Dave to join them. "Come on Uncle Dave," Jack pleaded. "That glove of yours needs another workout."

The two couples smiled, sitting around the patio table enjoying a beer as Dave and the boys fanned out to play catch. Casee happily tumbled across the level part of the lawn doing handstands, cartwheels and backflips.

Beth smiled at Abbey and Matt. "I take it the gymnastic class was a hit with her?"

"She loved Chloe her instructor," Abbey smiled. "They just hit it off."

Aaron looked at Matt. "But rumor has it Case was the star of the summer rec softball league."

Matt pointed out into the yard. "Ya think? She's around two brothers that play all the time."

Beth smiled. "I'm glad it's just soccer and baseball for Jack." Matt winked at Aaron. Beth looked at him.

"Tackle football starts this fall for him," Aaron smiled, kissing her. Abbey and Matt laughed at the horrified look that chased across Beth's face.

-00CM00-

The traditional Fourth of July dinner of hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill along with the yellow beans, picnic fries and the huge fruit salad was a complete hit. Colin swallowed the last of his milk and then loudly burped.

"Son," Matt proudly smiled, patting his chest.

Abbey just shook her head at him. "Dickweeds."

-00CM00-

The evening fishing trip pulled in the largest haul of crappies. Matt, Aaron and Dave were able to fish as well as Abbey and Beth helped Casee and Colin with the fish they caught. "You rock Beth," Matt smiled, as he reeled in one of his own.

"I've got game Taylor," she said, putting Colin's fish into the basket.

"Yes you do Clemons," Matt laughed, bringing his crappie over the rail.

The sun set on a wonderful day. The fish cleaned and in the freezer, with everyone cleaned up as well including the kids with showers, Dave, Abbey, Beth and the kids in their pajamas enjoyed s'mores around the fire pit as the Fourth of July fireworks display commenced around the lake. Aaron and Matt, down on the beach by Dave's fish shack, added to the celebration, setting off Dave's illegally bought fireworks in West Virginia.

Matt lit the fuse on a twelve shot pot of artillery. He smiled at Aaron, looking around the lake. "I don't think Dave was the only one that made a border run," he winked. Abbey and Beth took pictures.

The fireworks began to die down forty-five minutes later. Aaron winked at Matt, draining the second beer they had taken down to the beach. "Dave gets the final say?"

"Of course," Matt nodded with a smiled.

Dave's huge three hundred dollar, thirty-six round artillery pot ended the fireworks around the lake. It burst high and long across the water. Laughter and applause floated over the now still expanse. When it finished, Matt pulled it off the platform he and Aaron had used and put it into the second five gallon pail of lake water to stop a chance of a fire danger later in the night. The two of them ran to firepit to escape the mosquitoes.

Dave, holding his tumbler of scotch on the rocks, lovingly smiled at the kids being put to bed. He proudly smiled at their prayers and being remembered in them. Aaron, Beth, Matt and Abbey tucked the kids in. As the five adults quietly left the patio to the kids nearly conked out they heard Colin. "And thank you God for the eighty-six crappies tonight," he yawned. Dave smiled at the four adults, shaking his head.

Carrying their scotch glasses, the five went back to the firepit to enjoy the quiet. "What about tomorrow morning," Dave quietly asked nodding towards the patio.

Matt looked at his watch. "It's going on eleven Dave."

"That's why I asked junior," he smiled, taking a tug on his cigar. He looked at Matt. "Wanna pull?"

"Damn, I thought you'd never ask. Yes please," Matt said, taking the cigar from him.

"Don't come to bed until you've brushed your teeth," Abbey lovingly growled as Matt inhaled.

"Babe," Matt smiled at her exhaling, handing the cigar back to Dave, "I don't like sleeping on the floor." He took a sip of his scotch. He looked at Dave. "Perfect match," Matt smiled. Dave raised his glass in a salute.

Aaron and Beth laughed. "I say we let the kids decide. If they get us up, we go fishing," Aaron said. "I just hope the bait holds out."

"I loaded up today," Matt smiled. "If we use it all, we use it all and come in."

"Well that's a no-brainer then," Abbey said. Aaron and Beth looked at her. "Cam is our Marine; he'll be up bright and early. The words 'sleep-in' are not in his vocabulary.

"Jack only gets that on Saturdays," Beth smiled.

Aaron smiled and looked at Dave. "You don't have to go."

"Yes I do Aaron," Dave smiled. "I love my newly found daughter, her husband and my grandson. But I love my family I have around me here," he smiled. "That's why I invited all of you," he said taking another puff and then a sip. "You're my family too," he smiled, raising his glass in a toast to them. Abbey rubbed his shoulder as they all sipped their scotch, watching the fire die out.

###

 **A/N: I can already hear the questions. There are certain states in the US that sell the "big fireworks". That is the larger "pots" or artillery that has multiple shots of fireworks in them that go off one by one; the more shots in the pot, the larger the boom and display of fireworks, plus the larger the cost. And yes, if you can sneak across the state border with them (remember this is the US; there's no checkpoints between states) without law enforcement doing a stake-out, you're good to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cam woke up the next morning and let the dogs out. When he turned around to put food in their bowls in the laundry room, Jack was already getting the job done. "What do you think Jack," Cam asked, putting fresh water into their dishes.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno except I ain't waking Uncle Dave."

Cam shook his head. "Neither am I." He looked at his pal and running mate. "You let the dogs in," he pointed, "I'll see what dad says."

Casee walked into the kitchen, starting Dave's coffee pot and the percolator for her dad's decaf. "That might help," she smiled.

"You rock Case," Jack smiled, letting the dogs in.

"Girl power," she smiled. "I gotta whiz," she said, heading to "her" bathroom.

Jack silently snuck into Dave's bathroom, quietly shutting the door. Washing his hands, Dave gently pushed the door open, standing in his boxers. "Are we going fishing," he smiled.

"Case and Cam are up Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

"I'll be in the kitchen in ten minutes," Dave smiled. "Start the coffee pots."

"Case is way ahead of you Uncle Dave," Jack snickered.

"She's like her mother," Dave said, shaking his head, pulling up the toilet lid.

Upstairs, Cam softly shook his dad's shoulder, lying on his side. Matt opened an eye. "We fishing," he softly asked. "Case, Jack and me are up," he added.

Matt nodded towards the door. "Go get Uncle Aaron up," he smiled, climbing out of bed, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. Cam went across the hall. Matt pulled on his pair of sports shorts and a Bureau t-shirt from his suitcase. He slid into the bathroom, used the toilet and then quickly brushed his teeth and put in his contacts.

When he came out, Aaron was in the hall, yawning as he pulled his t-shirt down over his scarred chest, holding Jack's clothes. "Rock and roll partner," Matt smiled.

"Rock and roll part," Aaron smiled back, nodding at Matt holding clothes for his kids.

They walked into the kitchen with Dave pouring coffee into two thermoses. Jack and Cam came into the kitchen, carrying together Dave's cooler he had in the garage, half-filled with ice. They opened the fridge and shoved in the gallon of milk that was in there along with the apple juice container, adding the half and half. Matt and Aaron handed the boys their clothes. They changed in front of them, throwing their pajamas into the laundry room. Casee came in, already changed with the clothes Matt had given her while she was in the bathroom. She opened a drawer and pulled out two large zip-lock bags. Matt smiled at her, pushing the doughnut box to her that Beth and Abbey had bought on their run to town yesterday. He grabbed the stack of plastic glasses left on the counter, as Dave pulled out three thermal Bureau coffee mugs from the cupboard.

Aaron smiled at him. "Hoarder."

"No Aaron," he yawned. "This is me using the senseless waste of taxpayer dollars that the Bureau loves to hand out for a job well done." He rolled his eyes.

Colin walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Are we going fishing?"

"Son, your clothes are next to your bed. We're leaving in ten minutes. If you want to join us, you get dressed; brush your teeth and whiz. We're heading down to the dock."

"Colin," Dave said. Colin looked at him, yawning again. "If you're coming along, I'll keep Mudg back with you."

Colin looked at Mudg. "Stay." Mudg barked, wagging his tail. Col started to head down the hall to Dave's bathroom. Mudg trailed him.

"Col," Matt softly said, looking down the hallway at him. "Uncle Dave's security code for the cabin is 45927. The system is just like ours at home. You protect mom and Aunt Beth."

"Got it dad," Colin yawned. Ten minutes later, with boat ready to go, Colin raced down the hill with Mudg. Jack and Cam put the loaded minnow buckets on the boat. Matt grabbed Colin and put him over the rail. He and Aaron pushed the pontoon away from the dock towards the open water. Mudg stopped to take a quick pee. Aaron leaped over the rail with Matt pushing the pontoon more to the end of the dock as Mudg hopped onto the front deck. Jack opened the front gate for Mudg, letting him in. Aaron got Colin in his life jacket. At the end of the dock, Matt gave a mighty push, stepping onto the front deck as well.

Matt looked at Colin, yawning again at Aaron. "You protect our ladies?"

"Dad, I'm tired; but I'm not that tired," Colin answered. Hotch smiled at Matt.

Matt walked in the front gate that Jack had opened and shut it. Dave opened up the motor and started to swing away from the dock. He, Aaron and Matt looked at the Murphy farm silo and the flag at the cabin next door. "We're floating up the sandbar," Dave said, heading the pontoon towards the Kaposia Lodge. Since the lodge was on Dave's side of the lake, he slowly got the pontoon there.

"Someone please break out the coffee and doughnuts," he smiled, scratching his morning stubble. The kids smiling dove into the project. Matt snapped a picture on his cellphone. Dave slowed the boat and then stopped the motor. The on board group enjoyed their coffee, juice, milk and doughnuts as the pontoon silently started to glide across the lake.

Cam, eating the last of his doughnut and finishing his milk, looked around. "Ummm Uncle Dave," he nodded. "We missed our spot."

"I think we've fished that out," Dave said, eating the last bite of his doughnut, taking a sip of coffee. "Let's see if we can find a new spot." Casee giggled at the spots of powdered sugar on Dave's scruffy face. He smiled, wiping his stubble.

They caught a few fish as they floated along. Then the four kids each tugged at the poles. Dave looked around the lake to mark the spot. Three more trips over the spot began to fill the fish basket. As they were about to get to the spot a fourth time, Jack looked in the minnow bucket. "Houston, we have a problem."

"Jack," Hotch asked.

"Dad there's only one minnow left."

"And the crawlers are gone," Cam reported.

Dave cut the motor. "How many have we caught Col?"

"Forty-nine," he quickly answered.

Matt looked at the kids. "I think you four need to get together and vote on who gets to use the last minnow."

Jack nodded at the other three to the front by the door and they quietly talked. They turned and smiled. "It's all yours Uncle Dave," Jack said. Aaron and Matt proudly smiled.

It took Dave two minutes to hook the last crappie of the trip. Putting it in the fish basket, he shared high fives with the kids.

As they headed in, Colin dejectedly sat down in one of the chairs. "Colin," Matt asked.

"I don't wanna go home," he said.

"Neither do I," Matt said. "But that also means son we've had a wonderful time." Colin smiled, nodding his head.

Matt secured the pontoon while Hotch, Dave and the kids got everything off the boat. The two dogs raced off to find their perfect spots to relieve themselves. Abbey and Beth, enjoying a cup of coffee together on the patio watched as the gang left the fish shack and started towards the cabin.

"I gotta whiz," Colin said.

"Me too," Cam added.

"I'm in on that action," Jack said.

"My coffee is working on me," Dave confessed.

"You're not the only one," Hotch said.

Matt looked at Casee. "I know dad, just keep going."

"Thanks Noodle." Casee called for the dogs as the six guys went to the weed line by the trees.

"Really," Beth said. "All six of them?"

"Damn, where is my phone," Abbey said.

"I've got mine," Beth said, pulling it out of her shorts pocket.

"Get a picture of that," Abbey nodded. Beth zoomed the camera lens of the phone in to get Casee shaking her head as the guys relieved themselves. She smiled and showed it to Abbey.

"Now send it to Garcia," Abbey winked. "She can add it to the rest we've sent her for the team tomorrow."

Beth smiled at her. "You're wicked woman."

"Yuppppp," Abbey smiled. "Paybacks for my husband letting our sons pee outside," she winked.

They all got to the cabin and got washed up as Beth was frying the sausages and Abbey was stirring up the pancake batter. Dave looked in the laundry room to see two piles of towels lying there with the washer and dryer already running. He turned and looked at them. "I told you two that didn't need to be done."

"It's the sheets and towels Dave," Abbey said.

"We can handle that," Beth added.

Dave shook his head with a smile. "I know better than to argue with two women."

After breakfast with everyone pitching in on the clean-up and dishes, Dave, Aaron and Matt cleaned the fish. Abbey and Beth got the three beds made up while the kids rolled up their sleeping bags and then laughed getting the air out of the mattresses they had slept on. They began to gather up their stuff into their bookbags.

Aaron added his towel and wash rag to the last pile in the laundry room, now showered and shaved in the adjoining bathroom off his and Beth's bedroom as the ladies finished wrapping the last of the filets in freezer paper. "We're going to enjoy these for a while," Beth smiled. Dave joined him, adding his from the master bath. Aaron, Dave and the two older boys went down to the fish shack to bring up the poles, life jackets and Matt's tackle box.

"I hope we can do this again," Jack said, as Dave put the padlock on the door, locking it.

"Champino," Dave smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "I think we have a new Fourth of July tradition."

"How 'bout Labor Day weekend," Cam asked. Aaron smiled at Dave.

"Let's work on that," Dave smiled with a wink.

Matt added the last of the towels from the upstairs bathroom and the hand towel Casee used from the guest bath to the washer after he put the first load of towels in the dryer. Walking into the living room, he saw Colin brush a tear away, sitting on the couch. "Col," Matt asked, sitting down next to him. Aaron had just walked out of the cabin with the two older boys to make a town run to refill the gas tank for Dave's caretaker's boat.

Colin climbed into his lap and Matt pulled him to his chest. "I really don't want to leave dad," he sniffled. "We've had such a great time."

Matt smiled kissing his head. "Yeah we have son." He hugged Colin tighter. "That's the rotten part of vacations; they have to end."

"It sucks," Colin said, wiping another tear. Matt leaned his head over to look into Colin's eyes. "Sorry dad, but it does."

Matt gently laughed. "It totally sucks." Colin looked at him. "Don't tell mom," Matt winked. Colin giggled. Matt held him close. "But the best part of vacations is remembering the good time we've had. We'll never forget that."

"I know I won't," Colin said, wiping another tear.

Matt smiled at him. "You've had a big weekend and you're wiped out. Why don't you take a snooze," Matt said, laying him on the couch. Colin just nodded and yawned. Matt pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and lightly covered him. Wilma came in and hopped up next to his feet.

"Dad, I don't want to miss out on pool time," Colin yawned again.

Matt kissed his head. "You won't son; promise." Abbey and Beth smiled at the scene as they came down the steps.

"He's had a big weekend," Abbey whispered.

Matt put his arm around her. "We all have babe," he smiled, kissing her. The three met Dave coming in the kitchen.

"Matt, where's Casee," Abbey asked.

"Curled up with her book again," he smiled.

"So what's the plan," Dave asked.

"I'm shooting for dinner at five," Matt said. "If we can get the majority of things packed this afternoon; that should get us out here by seven-thirty at the latest. And then pray like hell we've missed most of the holiday traffic going back to city."

"I know a short cut," Dave smiled. "You can follow me home."

They all had a wonderful afternoon enjoying the pool with Aaron and Matt spending some more quality time with their children. The BAU and their unsubs would start calling tomorrow morning.

Beth looked over Matt's shoulder as he started to fry the fish filets. He rolled them in the cornmeal and then put them into Dave's two huge waiting skillets with the waiting melted Crisco to fry them. As he started the first batch of filets frying in the skillets, Matt looked at her. "I've gotta learn how to do this with all the frozen ones we have," she smiled. Matt smiled back.

Putting the first expertly fried batch into the cake pan Abbey held Beth started rolling the second batch of filets in the cornmeal, following Matt's example on the first batch. Matt added more Crisco to the pans and Abbey put the cake pan in the oven to keep them warm on the second shelf underneath the two huge jelly pans cooking the red potatoes. She checked the water in Dave's huge pasta boiling pot that would cook the sweet corn. Aaron had the last remnants of charcoal in the grill going to toast the remaining hamburger and hot dog buns Beth had buttered and lightly garliced.

The dinner, along with polishing off the last of the fruit salad from yesterday was the final jewel in the crown of the glorious weekend.

"I don't know what I liked better," Jack said. "Catching fish or the way we've ate."

Aaron winked at Dave. "Son," he said, putting his hand on his chest, mimicking Matt. They all roared.

-00CM00-

Everyone milled around their vehicles as Dave came into the garage. "Everything locked down," Aaron asked.

"It's all taken care of Aaron," he smiled.

The four kids nearly ambushed Dave. "Thanks Uncle Dave for an awesome weekend," Jack said hugging him. The three Taylor kids matched the sentiment.

They pulled out of the driveway to head back to the city. "This totally sucks," Colin mumbled.

Ten minutes down the road, four kids and two dogs were conked out. Dave turned up his oldies radio station to keep him alert.

###

 **A/N: All things must end. I hope this was good to get the quote exactly right.**

 **But I've got a few loose ends to tie up. ;) One more chapter to go.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The BAU Round Table room began filling with the team at nine forty-five the next morning. Emily and Morgan, questioning Reid about his trip home, looked at Cruz walking in. "I was told by the Empress of Information to arrive early," he smiled. Cruz, when he was around, always sat in on the Monday morning case briefings.

"Thank you sir," Garcia said, making her usual whirlwind entrance. Just then, Rossi walked in with his cup of coffee and sat down. "Behold, my fine furry friends," she said, hitting a button on the remote, "the fishing weekend at Rossi's cabin."

A slide show started of all the pictures the five adults had sent to her. The team all smiled at the pictures, asking Dave some questions, which he happily answered. Matt and Hotch were together on the upper tier of bullpen, hearing laughter as they neared the briefing room. They walked in as the last picture showed on the screen. Everyone roared at the picture of the six guys peeing into the tall grass as Casee walked up the hill with the Wilma and Mudgie.

Hotch eyed the Mistress of Marvelous. "Garcia, if that picture shows up in the BAU yearbook, your deal of working for the Bureau instead of going to prison is cancelled."

"And you're doing twenty-five to life," Matt growled. "With no Club Fed."

Garcia looked at Cruz smiling. "Don't worry Garcia," he said. "I've got your back."

"Thank you sir," she said with relief. She looked at Hotch. "Scout's honor sir," she smiled.

Matt looked at her. "My wife?"

"Sir I believe Beth took the picture; Abbey told her to send it to me."

Matt shook his head, looking at Morgan. "You wanna talk about paybacks being a bitch? Don't mess with my wife." The rest all laughed more.

Hotch's cell buzzed in his pocket as he was about to sit down. He pulled it out. Matt looked over his shoulder at the caller ID and smiled. "Will, what's up?" Hotch listened and smiled. "Give JJ our best and keep us in the loop."

Matt went back to the door he and Hotch had just entered and whistled at the bullpen. All the agents looked up. "The baby pool is officially closed."

#####

 **A/N: Now I'm done. :D**

 **Thank you once again for all of the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them so much; and the rest of you that have just taken the time to read. Thank you all!**

 **Don't blink; I've got one in the queue that's coming at you soon!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
